gravenhurstfandomcom-20200223-history
SpeedBus Central Line
speedBus Central Line, sometimes as speedBus - 1 (from the Chinese name 皇家市捷運系統1號綫) is a bus rapid transit (BRT) route of the speedBus system, a subsidiary of the Human Transit Corporation. The line operates in the City of Royal Plains in the Free State of Torbury. It is the busiest line of the three lines in the system, and subsequently the most frequent and the longest service hours. The line stretches from Walton mTrain Station in the borough of Walton in the north, to Appleby Centre Terminal in the borough of Appleby, via Royal Plains Centre Terminal. The line serves as an important route to connect with all the boroughs of the City of Royal Plains, as well as an important express route for intracity travel and cross-boundary travel to the City of Watersauga via Portas do Cerco Border Checkpoint. It generally follows the alignment of Central Avenue while in the boroughs of Walton and Royal Plains, then the alignment of Highway 2 in the boroughs of Heppwick and Appleby. History Into the new millennium of the 21st century, the City of Royal Plains had emerged into the fourth most populous metro area in the Free State of Torbury, and the metro area was composed of the core city (Royal Plains) and a handful of peripheries (Walton, Mallichester, Neville Centre, Heppwick and Appleby). The connections between these towns were done so by intercity mTrain, which deemed inconvenient due to its low frequency. speedBus was made a viable solution to the problem as a bus rapid transit system. The only link existed back then was the Human Transit Corporation route 2H 'Mainline Royal Plains', and this line suffered from chronic delays and overcrowding issues due to increasing intercity travels. A plan was devised in 2004 to implement bus rapid transit along the corridor, and this in turn became the Central Line. The full length of the line opened on April 2, 2007, and several stations have been added on since. The implementation of the service reduced overcrowding on other routes, and increased efficiency of public transit in the city. Central Line overlaps the service area of HTC Routes 2H and 21 nowadays, but the HTC routes are geared towards providing local services rather than express. Frequency The line provides a 2 to 3 minutes frequency during rush hours, while 5 minutes during weekdays non-rush hours, and 9 to 10 minutes on weekends. The service hours are around 0600 to 0100 of the next day, but this varies based on each station. Future prospects Central Line is currently the busiest bus rapid transit line in the city. As Royal Plains grow, the bus rapid transit system is scheduled to begin operating overcapacity as early as mid-2013. There are plans to rebuild the line with light rail transit, much similar to the ssPress in Sepulchral City. Constructions have yet to begin, but scheduled to begin before the end of 2012. Initial stage might be upgrading busier sections to light rail transit, then subsequently upgrading the entire line. List of stations * Bolded stops imply major stop; italicized stops imply stop under construction. Footnotes 1